


Attention please

by ozzingtonavenue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i actually cannot write but there isn't enough content of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzingtonavenue/pseuds/ozzingtonavenue
Summary: theyre in love ur honor
Relationships: Moon/Schilly if you squint a little but its only just a mention, Sun/Sou (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Attention please

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah i can't write so just take this bcs i need to make something for these two or i. Will. Die

Even though all they had to light up the room was a dimly lit lamp, Sun could see the smile on Sou’s face, the dimple’s etched into his cheeks, the way his lip was curved downwards in concentration, and blue eyes that reflected the lamp’s light so nicely. And for a moment, He was all Sun could see in their poorly lit room. But it was only a moment before his attention was pulled towards a restless yamper, curled up among their blankets. The pokemon had a goofy smile plastered on their face as they wagged their tail non stop. Moon had dropped it off at their doorstep a few days ago, she had only recently caught it but Schilly decided to surprise her with a small get away vacation and she needed someone to watch over her pokemon while she was gone, and they obviously agreed to take in the pokemon. Sun looked back at where Sou was still hovering over his work, letting a smile he hadn’t realized was on his lips to fall, not particularly enjoying the distance from the bed to the desk.

“Well you aren’t your usual talkative self.” Sou mumbled from his desk, his eyes finally leaving his work and turning their attention to his very attention starved boyfriend. Sun let out a breathless laugh, finding himself amused by the way the light caught perfectly on Sou’s smile. 

“I am talkative!” Sun countered, hoping that by disagreeing, Sou might just leave his work behind for the rest of the night. “I’m just hurt that you prefer your work over me.” The alolan dexholder complained, trying to keep his tone light. Sou frowned at his comment, quickly pushing aside his mountain of sketched ideas that he’d been working at for the entire day, causing Sun to hold back more laughter from being able to easily influence the other dexholder. 

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you move this quick,” Sun grinned, shifting over to the other side of the bed to give room to Sou, who completely ignored that gesture and made himself comfortable on Sun’s side. The smaller dexholder was sure that the bad lighting just made Sou’s sad expression all the more heart wrenching- which was completely interrupted by a very vocal yamper who completely STOLE the attention that SUN had worked so hard to get all evening. His small fit of jealousy was completely squashed as he watched Sou carefully pick up the pokemon from it’s throne of blankets and cradle it so sweetly that Sun made a quick mental note to thank Moon once she returned from her trip. 

“Looks like they just wanted some attention.” Sou said, getting smothered in kisses from the yamper who looked way too pleased to simply be picked up. Sun rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he should totally be the one getting picked up and cradled for lacking in attention. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn.” The galarian dexholder said with amusement as if he could read Sun’s thoughts. 

“I think I should have priority,” Sun chided playfully, still enjoying how Sou carefully placed the pokemon back onto their stash of blankets. The yamper protested but then quickly found comfort once again in their humble abode, leaving all of Sou’s attention for Sun.

“Finally willing to pay attention to your boyfriend?” Sun teased, getting quickly silenced by a quick kiss from the other boy. Soon one kiss turned into Sou deciding to kiss every little freckle on Sun’s face that he’d gotten from the bright weather back in Alola, causing Sun to laugh between each little gently placed peck on his face. 

“Am I still not paying enough attention?” Sou asked in a challenging tone, taking amusement in the way Sun had wrapped his arms around his neck as a way to keep him close. His boyfriend shook his head eagerly at the question, causing Sou to let out a soft laugh. He continued to smother Sun in affection, pressing kisses to his nose, forehead, even the scars on his arms that manage to break his heart every time he sees them. 

“I love you.” Sun whispered, returning the affection by rubbing his thumb over Sou’s lips before leaning in to kiss them. Indulging in the expression of bafflement painted across his partner’s face before Sou’s surprised expression melted into something more loving. 

He pressed one last kiss on the inside of Sun’s wrist before gazing back. “I love you too.”


End file.
